Comment déterminer si votre contenu est portable
Pour déterminer si votre contenu s'affiche bien sur tous les appareils, vous pouvez, bien sûr, le consulter sur votre smartphone, tablette, ou tout autre appareil à votre disposition. Cependant, des appareils de différentes tailles, l'orientation des écrans ou la configuration peuvent afficher la même page de façons totalement différentes. Heureusement, il y a plusieurs façons de vérifier les problèmes de portabilité de votre contenu sur Wikia, sans avoir à l'essayer sur toutes sortes d'écrans différents. Détecter les infoboxes non-portables Les infoboxes étant une excellente façon de résumer les faits importants d'une page, elles sont très populaires sur les pages du réseau Wikia. D'ailleurs, environ 60 pour cent des visiteurs de Wikia consultent une page ayant une infobox - et bon nombre d'entre eux utilisent un appareil mobile. Il existe un outil simple qui vous permet de savoir directement quels modèles infobox ne sont pas encore adaptés au mobile sur votre wikia : allez sur Spécial:Suggestions/nonportableinfoboxes de votre communauté. Une liste de modèles à convertir au code portable apparaîtra. Vous verrez également sur combien d'articles un modèle est utilisé. Voici comment vous rendre sur Spécial:Suggestions de votre wikia : Vous verrez également un module dans la colonne de droite des pages de modèles intitulé « Convertir cette infobox », qui vous permettra de convertir ce modèle directement à partir de cette page : Maintenant que vous savez quels modèles infobox ne sont pas encore prêts pour le mobile, vous pouvez les convertir avec l'outil de migration des infoboxes ! Vérifier la portabilité de votre page d'accueil La page d'accueil de votre wikia est la page qui est susceptible d'avoir le plus de visites et qui permet d'accéder à votre contenu tout entier. Elle mérite une attention particulière afin que tous les visiteurs puissent la consulter facilement et trouver des liens vers d'autres pages intéressantes. Wikia a développé un outil spécial qui vous permet de sélectionner le contenu que les visiteurs mobiles verront sur votre page d'accueil. Assurez-vous que vos meilleurs articles et catégories y apparaissent, et mettez à jour cette sélection régulièrement en utilisant l'outil Page d'accueil mobile. Si vous êtes admin, vous pouvez utiliser l'outil Page d'accueil mobile pour voir si le contenu est pertinent : Vérifier les citations portables Les citations sont également présentes sur de nombreux articles. Les citations présentent un extrait de paroles écrites ou prononcées, souvent tirées d'un livre, d'un article ou d'un dialogue. Par exemple : Certaines communautés utilisent des modèles pour donner aux citations l'apparence qu'elles souhaitent. Dans tous les cas, pour discerner les citations du reste du contenu, il faut utiliser la balise HTML blockquote sur vos articles ou vos pages de modèles. Vérifier que vos modèles sont correctement organisés Quand vous consulter ou modifier une page de modèle, vous remarquerez un nouvel outil qui vous permet de sélectionner le type de modèle que vous êtes en train de modifier : By selecting the correct type for every template on your wikia, you will help the website understand how you intend the website to render on desktop. We will then have the ability to re-size or rearrange content to make it display correctly on tablets, mobile phones, and whatever comes next. (Help page coming soon!) En sélectionnant le type approprié à chaque modèle de votre wikia, vous aiderez le site à comprendre comment vous voulez que votre communauté s'affiche sur un ordinateur de bureau. Grâce à cela, nous pourrons ensuite redimensionner ou réarranger votre contenu pour qu'il s'affiche aussi correctement sur les tablettes, téléphones portables ou tout autre futur appareil. (Page d'aide à venir !) See also Voir aussi * Exemples de communautés __NOEDITSECTION__